


Jailed

by yahlikejazzz



Series: Ionno [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I do not know shit about jails or what happens when you do not pay a ticket, M/M, Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Mentioned Erica - Freeform, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Mpreg, do not judge me, fuck you i CHOOSE not to drive, sigh... tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahlikejazzz/pseuds/yahlikejazzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets caught speeding with a heavily pregnant Stiles and the Deputy brings them both in due to a missed ticket payment (also for speeding).<br/>That is the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait on my main, puppies.  
> Here is a gift of apology.

Stiles glared at Derek as they sat in the cell.

“I fucking told you not to speed in this unfamiliar town but  _no_ , you decide to do the  _opposite_  of what I said!”

“You said that you had been getting cramps and I did not think that I would get caught.”

“You-” Stiles sighed because he was getting worked up.

 They were a county away from Beacon Hills because they had to chase down a small group of imps that were becoming rabid for some unknown reason. Turns out it was a stray curse said by a kid who had wondered into the magik shop in town.

The resident warlock did not have the knowledge to purify it and the curse had spread fast. The imps snatched up five children in their escape; either as food or bait, no one can ever tell with those things.

Stiles got pissed thinking of his own growing children and decided to leave the den to take care of their issue himself. The Alpha threatened that if anyone tried to stop him that he would turn off the gravity for those ground hugging creatures.

And know they are in jail waiting for the judge to show because they have no influence here yet; John was already called and confirmed that.

He was now talking to the same officer that booked them. The young man watched the two authorities discuss while Isaac, Scott, and Boyd were sat in front of the bars, partially as comfort and protectiveness.

“They said that it could be a couple of days before the judge shows.” Isaac helpfully supplied.

Stiles’ eyes cut to the wolf in the corner. “I heard.”

Derek curled more into himself unconsciously, his wolf upset that his mate was not happy with them.

Boyd pulled out a bottle of cold water from- somewhere, and handed to Stiles through the gap.

It was already cracked open. “Thank you.”

“I will visit you every day until you get out, bro.”

Stiles laughed for what feels like the first time in a week. “Scotty that is not how this works and I am not in prison.”

There was the sound of heels clicking on the floor, and two sets of clothes for both Stiles and Derek were passed through the bars from Lydia. “Your clothes are covered in imp blood. Good thing that mess is black or you would really have a reason to be in here.”

Stiles thanked her and waited for his pack to turn and block any openings before quickly pulling on the large shirt and sweats. He threw the other set to Derek for him to do the same.

John walked back in then. “Alright kids, we have to go.” Isaac whined but the man ran a hand through his curls. “Sorry, but we will come see them tomorrow. Deputy Mayes said that she would try to get the Judge here as soon as possible.”

The wolf was looking at Stiles as he spoke next. “Really?”

Stiles smiles and reached out to gently pry the omega’s face from in between the bars and ran a hand through his hair. “As long as the officer says that it is okay.”

Isaac turned to the said woman.

She looked as if she was going to say no but she paused when the wolf’s lip began to tremble.

She caved. “Just, do not cause any trouble.”

He gave her a bright smile before turning back to Stiles and grinning devilishly.

Stiles chuckled and nuzzled Isaac before moving to Scott, Boyd, Lydia, and his dad, not caring for the curious eyes of the officer.

Derek moved forward as Stiles moved away to do the same, if not a little more somber.

Isaac gave him a hug.

Just before they left, John turned to the woman with a serious face. “Whatever anyone says or what they do, do  _not_  separate them by any means,  _understand_? Anything that happens is out of your jurisdiction.”

“What could possibly happen if they are separated?” The woman agreed, if not to get these odd people out of her station.

The Sherriff nodded at her, not answering the question, then left.

*****

The officer stepped out for a few moments, presumably to get something to eat by the way her stomach was rumbling, when Stiles finally spoke to his mate.

“Come here, Der.”

The wolf stood and walked over until he was in front of Stiles’ bench and sat down with his back to it.

Stiles sighed and ran his hands through Derek’s hair. “I am sorry I yelled at you.”

Derek grabbed one hand and pulled the digits to his lips. “I should not have done that.”

“I probably should not have forgotten about that speeding ticket.”

The Alpha huffed. “You were thinking about other things. And it was my offense, I should have remembered.”

“Der?”

The wolf hummed, listening to the calming sounds of his mate and children’s heartbeats.

Stiles’ voice was small. “I want to go home.”

“I know baby.” Something caught his eye and he noticed the tightly folded blankets just behind the bars

Lydia must have put them there as she was leaving.

The wolf moved and found about six blankets. He used five to make a semi-comfortable nest on the floor and picked Stiles up to place him on it, wrapping them both in the sixth.

Stiles hummed, running a hand lazily over his stomach. “A little better.”

“Can I?” Derek’s hand hovered.

Stiles hummed another affirmative and the wolf curled around his mate’s middle, listening to the heartbeats of their young.

“They are so strong.”

Stiles grunted as he was kicked rather roughly. “ _Very_.”

The Alpha put a hand over the spot where the movement was felt, reaching underneath the large shirt. “They are usually asleep by now.”

“Too much excitement.” He winced as he felt another. “Could you?”

Derek nodded against the covered flesh, stopping himself from nuzzling where he could feel one of their cubs.

The Deputy stopped her pen, hearing a soft hum across the room.

Looking over, she met the golden eyes of the smaller man-  _Stiles_ , she reminded herself. Tearing her gaze away, she looked to where his hands were running through the hair of the larger one-  _Derek_.

Derek was humming gently, the sound coming from deep within his chest. Every so often, his hum became deeper, having a slight purr to it until the low sound became constant.

Deputy Mayes watched as the pair slowly relaxed, Stiles’ hands slowing until his left slipped off of his husband’s head, the other limp as it stilled still loosely clutched the dark locks.

 Derek’s sound seemed to fade as well, slowing to an unheard rhythm until he had fallen asleep as well.

Debra took a deep breath.

 _‘These two. They are **different**.’ s_ he thought.

“Wake up.”

Derek started with a growl before he cut himself off.

There was a groan. “Does he think that we are actual prisoners?”

“Maybe.”

Stiles buried his head in Derek’s hair. “He stinks.”

Derek chuckled and sat up, smiling at the slight whine from the boy underneath him and turning to look at the voice.

Another officer was there with the woman today, he looked rough and the Alpha could see that he would not get much leeway with him.

He squinted at them. “You have visitors.”

Only Lydia and Peter came in, glaring at the male guard as they passed.

_Seems like they already had trouble with him._

“He is a prick.” Lydia hissed by way of greeting.

“What happened?”

“He refused to let Isaac and Scott in when he saw them holding hands. Said that only two of us could come in after that and even refused  _Danny_.” She huffed. “I think he only let me in because I was pretty. Spent a good time looking at Erica’s tits before that before that.”

“Fucking perv.” Derek growled.

“He probably is,” Stiles yawned. “Food.”

Peter handed him the bag and Stiles made a happy noise as he pulled out a wrapped omelet and began eating it.

“Do you have-”

“- At the bottom of the bag.”

Stiles smiled after his bite and reached into his bag and pulled out the small tub of peanut butter.

He laughed at Derek’s face when he took a bite of his banana-peanut butter omelet. Stiles offered a bite to the wolf only to see his face.

He laughed harder.

A new voice entered the room. “Stiles, stop tormenting your mate.”

 _“Dad_.”

“How are you?”

Stiles leaned into the hand on his head. “Good, the pups are still sleeping so I am safe for a few more minutes.” HIS face suddenly fell.

Everyone tensed. “What?”

“Number three is on my bladder.”

John turned to the female Deputy. “Mayes, can you open the cell? He has a small bladder.”

The small ‘hey’ did not go unnoticed.

“Oh, of course.”

Derek stood to help Stiles up and walked with him but the male officer stopped him.

“He did not say you too.”

“I am going to brush my teeth.” He took the brushes and paste John handed him.

“Fine, but no funny business.”

Derek took on an innocent face. “Whatever do you mean?”

The male officer fumbled a bit. “You know, whatever it is that-”

“- You two can have your pissing contest after I pee.” Stiles gripped Derek’s arm.

Derek apologized and helped his mate to the bathroom.

“I do not want to stay here much longer.” He said once they were alone. “And I am not above memory erasing.”

The wolf spit out the toothpaste. “That is a lie and you know it, but we have to wait on the judge.”

Anger suddenly wafted from Stiles. “I hate him.”

 _What_. “Why?”

“I want to go home.”

“Stiles.” When he looked up, Derek leaned down to give him a deep kiss.

After a short while he pulled away and smiled at the dazed look in his husband’s eyes as he pulled them out into the room again.

John, Lydia and Peter were not smiling though, and John hugged his son, glaring when the male opened his mouth.

Peter and Lydia ran their hands over Stiles’ over Stiles’ stomach subtly, the latter handing them fresh scented blankets.

We all slept at the house, she said by way of explanation.

Stiles took them and instead of giving her the other ones, he added to their pile and lied down.

The young woman just smiled fondly. “When will the judge get here?”

“Later today. He had other business to attend to.” Mayes had the decency to look apologetic.

He looked to Derek. “Call me when he shows up.”

“Of course.”

He nodded and they began to file out.

*****

Derek was in the middle of a glorious nap when he felt his body heat up.

Specifically, his  _lower_  body.

 _“Stiles_?” There was a muffled noise and he cracked an eye open.

Both shot open when he saw what his mate was doing.

“Stiles,  _get off my dick_.”

Stiles pulled off. “The lady is not here.”

“But she is in the  _building_.” The wolf could not stress this enough.

“She is not here now and I  _need_  you.”

The wolf sighed, accepting his fate.

Ever since Stiles became pregnant, Derek has only been able to stop Stiles from doing one thing when he wants them to have sex.

Not swallowing.

He shuddered when he felt Stiles raise up. He helped his mate lower himself down and grunted when he was completely buried inside him.

“Holy-  _Yes_.” He hissed out.

Stiles worked his hips, letting out a low moan as Derek hands found his ass squeezing the ample flesh.

One of Derek’s favorite things when Stiles began to gain weight was his ass. Those perky globes had swelled magnificently and gave him plenty room to grab and squeeze (not like he could not do it before but they just got  _bigger_ ). Before he had gotten as big as he was now, it was like a beacon for the wolf, constantly swooping in for a little fun time, much to Stiles’ delight.

 _“Derek_.”

The wolf pulled out of his head and looked up at his mate who was now lifting himself up, but was slowly losing rhythm.

“Derek please, need you to-” He cut off on a whine.

The Alpha used the hands on Stiles’ ass to lift him up then let gravity to its thing.

Yesyes-  _more_.”

He grinned and switched to lifting him enough to move and jerked his hips up into Stiles.

He braced himself on Derek’s chest. “Much better,” he moaned. “You are the  _best_.”

“I know.”

After about a minute or two Stiles pat his chest to make him stop and gripped his side.

 “Ow, fuck- cramp.”

Derek massaged the cramp away and Stiles pulled off of him.

“Done already?” He laughed at the glare he received, but that was choked down when Stiles turned and pressed down onto his elbows on the blanket, succulent ass on full display.

“Well?” He said with a shake.

Derek quickly sat up and took his place behind him, covering his back and hands.

“How?” He asked.

“Hard and fast. I need to get off.” He grunted. “Maybe your way if we have time.”

“Right.” Derek pulled out slightly before jerking back in carefully.

“Derek if you do not fucking move right now, I will do it myself.”

He chuckled and pressed a hand under Stiles’ belly. “Fine.”

He picked up the pace, jack rabbiting his hips, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room.

“Yes, yes,  _yes_.”

Derek shifted his hips and Stiles cried out. He turned Stiles’ head to the side to give him a kiss, quieting his moans.

Stiles broke away, panting. “So good- touch me, please.”

The wolf complied, moving his other hand to Stiles’ dick, gathering the pre and spreading it as his lube.

There was a distant sound, like something falling.

“Almost.”

“Come on baby, come for me.”

“No,” he whined reaching down to stop Derek’s hand, “together.”

“You want to come together?”

“Yes, want to feel you.”

“Okay.”

Derek let go of his dick and set his teeth on the side of Stiles’ neck, directly over his mating mark.

He put his pre-slicked hand on Stiles stomach.

“Want me to-”

“Knot me.”

Derek growled and let his knot grow, shuddering as his thrusts became shallower. He made sure he pressed against Stiles prostate on his upward grind and bit down as Stiles came, shuddering through his own release as his base fully expanded.

“Ooh,” Stiles trailed off, drooling a little on their nest.

Derek licked up the blood, and helped the wound close.

“ _Now_ , I am happy.”

Derek purred, nuzzling his mate’s back as he carefully pulled them on their sides.

“Oh, Petey left s'more clothes.” Stiles slurred.

Derek just grunted as he curled around Stiles to clean his stomach and dick.

Stiles shivered. “Cold.”

The alpha pulled the covers over them and huddled close.

*****

Debra slid to the ground behind the door to the cells.

“What the hell did I just see?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
